OTH Shorts
by alwaysnathanhaley
Summary: all one-shots
1. Chapter 1

_**Clay put his keys on the counter and looked into the dark kitchen and a note left on the fridge.**_

_**Yeah, you were right about dinner, the meatloaf incident should have been my last. Chinese food on the counter. At least there is still dessert.**_

**He got a box out and grabbed a fork, he never learned how to use chopsticks. **

**Walking upstairs, he heard the radio on, and saw a light coming from the bedroom.**

**Quinn saw the bedroom door open and Clay walk into their bedroom.**

**There they sat for a few minutes, Clay eating and none of them saying a word about dinner.**

**Quinn put her book down. "How was your meeting?"**

"**It was good, Nathan got a bigger contract."**

"**Bigger than fifteen million? Is that even possible in sports?"**

**He laughed out loud. "Have you not heard of George Steinbrenner?"**

"**He coaches the Yankees or something?"**

"**He owns them, but yeah, they would laugh at fifteen million dollars. I mean A-Rod makes like fifteen million per second or something every year."**

"**A-Rod?"**

**He looked at her. "And how was your evening. I see we end up with Chinese food."**

"**The stove hates me."**

**He saw her face, kissed her on the forehead. "The stove does not hate you. What were you doing when everything went wrong?"**

"**Cooking."**

"**Can you be a little more descriptive?"**

"**I tried to cook boil the water and cook the meat at the same time, I forgot about the water and when I went to pour the juice from the pan with the meat in it, the water boiled over. I turned my head to see what was sizzling and I dropped the beef on the floor and the water boiled over causing there to be a little, tiny, really little flame and I freaked out and called Haley."**

"**The kitchen looked fine, you didn't do any damage."**

"**Haley brought like four cans of stove cleaner and we spent, up until a half hour ago cleaning the stove and the grease off the floor. I will never live this down from Haley and now from you."**

"**Honestly Quinn, I've never cooked on that thing. I don't know the first thing about anything besides an omlet and a couple of other things."**

"**Then why did you tease me about not being able to make meatloaf."**

"**Because it got me this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.**

"**Good save."**

**Clay put the empty box on the night stand. "You don't think you have to do all these things, right? Like cook?"**

"**Sometimes I feel like I should, you know, since it's your house and I'm basically living here without actually moving in yet. Other times I just want to."**

"**You don't have to do anything. I want you to feel like you want to be here because you know I love you, we have a good time."**

"**What makes you think I'm just here for that."**

**Clay acted confused. "And why wouldn't you be. Two years ago, I was rated the sexiest man alive by People Magazine."**

"**Were you? As I remember, the article stated, Sexiest Man Alive was Matt Damon and you were mentioned in like an article about an assistant he had on a movie. So, wanna try again?"**

"**Okay, fair enough. But seriously, move in, be official about it and not have the leave in the morning to change clothes."**

**He didn't hear an answer and walked into the bathroom, the shower was running.**

"**So, is that a yes."**

**She dried her face. "What's the question?"**

"**Move in with me. You are taking a shower and you almost live here anyway."**

"**Big step don't you think. And that's something couples talk about and we haven't yet."**

**Quinn stuck her head under the shower and then felt a pair of hands around her stomach, she turned around.**

"**Then let's talk about it."**

"**In the shower?"**

"**Sure, but talking isn't really our thing." Clay kissed her.**

**Quinn's phone rang and went straight to voicemail.**

_**This message is for Quinn James…this is Doctor Dixon at the clinic. I am sorry to be calling you so late. I just got back some results from the lab here when you were at the emergency room. I don't want to give you this message over the phone, so please call me when you get this, it's extremely important that I speak with you**_


	2. Snow Day

**Clay watched the snow come down. All his life he wanted to live at the beach, have fantastic weather. And still, he gets snow. What are the odds?**

**He put his coffee on the table and almost took a seat on his couch when a loud knock came at the door.**

"**Really? It's like twenty degrees." He opened the door. "Quinn? Really, did you have a need to freeze to death that badly."**

"**Funny." She walked in and was jumping up and down to try and get warm. "I came to see you."**

"**I kind of sensed that when you showed up at my front door."**

"**Okay, not the smartest opening line." She sat down on the stool in the kitchen after warming up. "Got any hot chocolate?"**

"**So you come to see me and you want hot chocolate. Did they run out at the Scott house?"**

"**No, but they're having this massive snowball fight and…I'm not really a joiner."**

"**Snowball fight. Sounds like fun, I mean it doesn't snow that often in Tree Hill."**

"**And that's what I was counting on."**

"**Are you a snow hater?" He started to laugh while fixing her hot cocoa.**

"**Memories that I'd like to not revisit."**

"**Ah, gotcha. So, you just came over because you hate snow and you wanted hot chocolate."**

**Clay handed her hot chocolate, she wrapped her hands around it.**

"**David and I always made sure we were together for the first snowfall of the season, we'd build the snowmen, have snowball fights, the whole thing. And since the separation, I'm trying to get those fuzzy memories out of my head and remember that we're not together for a reason."**

"**So you're avoiding your past."**

"**Yeah, so I guess I'm running."**

"**Not to bring the subject up, but have you talked to him since he left?"**

"**Besides through lawyers and really awkward phone calls, no."**

"**Have you even filed?"**

"**Yeah, but he's taking this really long time to sign them. Like he thinks we have something left to work on and save our marriage."**

"**Do you?"**

"**No, we don't. He was never there, I was married to a ghost and now that I'm not around for him to come home to, he thinks it's time to save the marriage. Too little, too late."**

"**But what about his feelings, he loves you and thinks there's something there. Isn't that worth something."**

"**Says the boy who laid this giant, warm, nice kiss on me the night Nathan was signed to the Bobcats."**

"**Quinn, I'm not saying to go back to your husband. But don't ignore him, he's hurt. He's losing something he thought would always be there."**

"**I'm just tired of it all. I spent so many nights after he came home wanting to just talk to him about stuff. About how I didn't want him always gone, how I wanted him with me, about children and our future. But all he wanted to talk about was the wildlife or whatever. I finally knew it was over and then I came here."**

"**What if he doesn't back down, the guy seems to be still very much in love with you."**

"**Then he'll realize that I'm not there anymore and he will move on. I thought he would've by now, but David has a hard time letting things go."**

"**Yeah, so do I."**

**He left the room.**

**After gathering her thoughts, Quinn found Clay in the living room.**

"**I keep forgetting that you didn't have a choice with Sara."**

"**It's alright, everything happens for a reason, right? Two years of therapy got me to that point."**

**Quinn glanced at a picture of Clay and Sara, she then looked at Clay.**

"**What was your best snow day memory with Sara."**

**He smiled. "Nah, you don't wanna hear about boring old stuff."**

"**You had to listen through my stuff. I want to know more about Sara, all these pictures can't tell the entire story."**

"**We only experienced one snow day together, we were only married for like two weeks. It was crazy. We got back to the house and the snow was everywhere. Our honeymoon was in Spain so coming back to snow was a culture shock." Clay settled in his seat, Quinn smiled when seeing Clay remember the good times. "She wanted to stay inside, and drink hot chocolate and watch the snowfall, she didn't want to get cold. I went outside and started building a snowman, and I was bad at it. That's why she came out, to fix my snowman mistakes. And together we built this amazing snowman and also froze. It was a great day. The snow kept falling the entire night, we made love in front of the fireplace. I told Sara that it would be the best story that our first baby was conceived during a snow storm. How cool of a story would that be." He dried his eyes, after the tears were dropping on his face. "I guess we're kind of alike in now wanting to remember the snow-filled memories."**

"**We could go out and make a snowman together, make some new, blissful memories."**

"**Nah, I really don't want to. I just want to stay like this. Just talk. I don't get to do that very much unless it's with Nathan and there's constant numbers and lawyers and it's just crazy. Talking about my snow memory with Sara is about the best highlight in a long time."**

"**I'm sorry I never got to meet her. I would have liked to have."**

"**She was great, friends with everyone. Sara had this spirit about her, everything she touched turned to gold and she made me a better man. When I lost her, my heart got ripped in half. She was half of me, and I didn't know how to live without her. But it's still a work in progress."**

"**Do you ever see yourself, you know, one day, falling in love again."**

**He looked directly at her, starring into her eyes. "Yep, all the time."**

"**So, what would it take to get your sexy butt out and build your first snowman with me?"**

"**A lot, considering there's already one in the backyard."**

"**How, your backyard is the beach."**

"**Not today."**

**He got up, took Quinn's hand and they walked out back.**

"**You really don't know much about snowmen, do you?"**

"**What, button nose, carrots and a top hat. What's there to know?"**

"**Clay, he has orange eyes. And celery sticks for arms. That's so not a snowman."**

"**Alright." He opened up the sliding door, the cold win piercing them both. "Show me how it's done."**

**Nathan closed the door behind Haley, she was speechless from a visit to Clay's house.**

"**Was Quinn over there."**

"**Yeah, she was, she was definitely there."**

"**Then why do you look like you've see a ghost."**

"**Not a ghost, just scarred for life."**

"**What do you mean? Bad snowman?"**

"**No, my sister having sex with your agent."**

"**Well, it was bound to happen sometime."**


End file.
